Truth or Dare
by CodieeTheGeek
Summary: "I don't know.." Brick sat down next to Jo. "How about a game?" "Game.." Jo thought.. "What game?" "When I went to Military school, we used to play Truth or Dare a lot."


Jo x Brick: Truth or Dareby ~CodieeTheGeek  
"You sure I'll look.. good?" Jo asked for the 7th time with still a bit of doubt in her voice.

"Of course!" Anne Maria reassured her, pulling just a lock of Jo's golden hair and pulling it though a straightener.

Jo was nervous, yet exited at the same time. She had simply tried to walk to her cabin when she was met by the Cadet she had secretly had her eyes on for a while now. He had slowly asked her to have a dinner with him up in his room at Playa' De Losers. She was ecstatic to say the least inside, but was able to calmly say OK.

And now, the Jersey Shore reject, was getting her ready. (Not that Anne really wanted to do it, just a lack of things to do.)

Jo fidgeted in her seat. "How long is this gonna take!"

"Take a chill pill, I'm almost done!"

Jo rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"There." Anne Maria said with confidence, as she turned Jo around to the mirror.  
Jo was speechless. Her hair was straight, bangs to the side, with a light bump in the back.

"Like it? Oh why am I even asking, I already know you like it!" Anne Maria clapped in pride, as she stood up to her dresser. "So, what about your makeup?"

"Makeup!?"

"Duh? Look, I'll keep it light.. Just a little bronze on the cheeks, and some mascara, then you'll be a knockout!"

Jo walked slowly up to the door. It was hard to walk. Anne Maria had INSISTED she go in a blouse and skirt with small heeled shoes.

She paused a minute before knocking. 'What if I look TOO fancy.. What if when he said dinner, he meant just DINNER? What if he tries to kiss me? What if..' Her thought's were interrupted by the door in front of her swinging open.

"Hello Ma'am!" The Cadet smiled, before opening his eyes. He flinched back,

"Uh.. you.. um.. have a.. uh.. skirt on..", Brick tried to say with out bursting into laughter.

"Yes, I know I know.."

"Well.. uhmm.. come in then?" Brick said, a giggle coming out at each word.

"Will you stop!"

"Sorry.. I'm just.. uh.. is that perfume?"

Jo kept her mouth shut, walking to Brick's bed, and sitting down. "Would you mind if I took these shoes off? There killing me.."

"Why'd you even wear those anyway?"

"I'M A GIRL, AND GIRLS WEAR HIGH HEELS!"  
Brick flinched back, "My bad! I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry.. It's the pain.." Jo said, slipping the shoes off. "It's cold in here.."

"My jacket is on the desk, if you need it?"

Jo turned, her face turning a pinkish color. She wasn't used to this, but grabbed it anyway, and rapping it around her shoulders. "What'cha cook?"

"Uhhh. Steak?"

"Got any Ranch?" Jo raised a brow.

"Of course! I love my steak with ranch!"

After dinner, Brick washed the dishes, and walked back into the living room.

"Well.. Uh.. I should probably get back.." Jo said, awkwardly rubbing her neck.

"It's rainy.. stay here.. we can talk."

"about?"

"I don't know.." Brick sat down next to Jo. "How about a game?"

"Game.." Jo thought.. "What game?"

"When I went to Military school, we used to play Truth or Dare a lot."

Jo raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"Not like THAT." He laid down.

Jo joined him. "Okay, so Truth or dare?"

"Uhm.. Truth."

Jo thought. "Why do you have such a bad bladder.." Jo giggled.

Brick glared at her as she continued laughing. He soon smiled and answered. "It runs in my family.. I can't keep it under control yet. My mom claims I might need medication."

Jo burst out laughing, holding her gut.

"What's so funny?"

"You have to take Pee-Pee pills!" She continued to laugh.

"Okay, well, why are you so mean? Is it because your angry?"  
Jo stopped laughing. "No. It's because everyone was mean to me. As a kid I was teased a lot."

Brick could relate. He also was teased as a kid. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you think your pretty?"

Jo's eyes were frozen. "I..." She could feel wetness. "I don't wanna play this game anymore.."

Brick could tell he upset her. He sat up with her. "I'm sorry.. you don't have to answer that."

Jo stayed silent.

"...I think your pretty.." Brick looked away.

Jo's eyes immediately fell on Brick. "Y-You do?"  
Brick chuckled. "Yes.. I always found it.. well.. attractive that you could beat me in an arm wrestle."

"Really.."

"I have a Cadet code not to lie.. plus, I'm, a TERRIBLE liar."  
Jo laughed. She was blushing violently now, but so was Brick. "Truth or dare.."

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

Brick's eyes opened wide. He had never kissed a girl, nor had Jo kissed a guy, but he leaned forward anyway, locking lips with the blonde.

Jo for some reason was shocked he actually did it. She was expecting him to laugh and take it as a joke. Then she was ready to fake laugh as if she truly did mean it as a joke.

The kiss lasted for about a minute, before the two separated.

Brick hugged Jo tight. "I'm happy I called you over here."

"Me too.."

"But next time, come dressed in NORMAL Jo clothes?"

Jo smiled, "Yes sir."


End file.
